The beginning - First year - Part 1
by The Girl Who Lives
Summary: It's a story about Lily, James, Lupin, Snape and Sirius's childhood, their time at Hogwarts. I really hope you like it!
1. The beginning - First year - Part One

_I was wondering Snape, James and Lily's years at Hogwarts. So… the ideas come and here is the first part of the story. I hope you like it! Write reviews, please!!!!!!!!!!! _

_ _

_ _

_ _

**_The Beginning – First year – Part 1_**

**_ _**

**_ _**

September first, 1972 – King's Cross Station.

The Evans family, except for Petunia,was proud of their youngest member, Lily. She was invited to study in a witchcraft school. What was the name? Yes, it was Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Petunia, probably was jealous of Lily. She always wanted to be a witch, even though she had never imagine that could exist a witchcraft school, she loved to play with Lily like this: she was the witch, Lily was the princess, Petunia loved to mistreat Lily. But she wasn't chose to be a real witch, fragile and docile Lily was. What the hell Lily had that she doesn't have? So, Petunia started to hate all kinds of magic. After Lily received the letter, Petunia's first thought was "they must have changed the name, I'm sure this letter was for me". When she realized the letter was right, to Lily, she started to thought that Lily was the weird, even wanting more than anything else in the world to be Lily.

Ms. Evans was crying when they left the car to go along with Lily towards the train.

"Lily, honey, are you sure this platform exist? 9 and ¾?"

"Mum, she sent a letter to herself, just to pretend to be something different, like a witch!" Petunia shouted

"Petunia, your sister has qualities enough, and she doesn't need to pretend to be nothing. You're jealous!"

"Mummy! I'll ask this black haired lady. She is with a boy in my age, and she must know about this. The boy, probably her son, is carrying an owl. I've read in the books, that the school had recommended, that witches and wizards like owls as pets."

Then, Lily walked towards the black haired woman

"Excuse me, lady. Could you tell me where the platform 9 ¾ is?"

"Don't you KNOW??? Well, it's just between platform 9 and 10."

"Thank you very much! But the barrier is solid. How can somebody pass it?"

"Just walk through it, you won't be hurt. Are you a muggle-born little witch?"

"Yes, all my family don't have magical blood."

The black-haired lady looked Lily's family

"I see. They're quite strange, aren't they?"

Lily just forced a smile.

The boy with the lady, was black haired too, but his hair was very greasy. He didn't look very happy. 

Lily walked towards her family. Mr. Evans was carrying her trunk. He tried to give some money to Lily, but she didn't accept

"It doesn't worth in Wizard's world, dad!" she said kindly

She had some galleons in her pocket. Not too much, but it wasn't nothing, either. It was enough.

Lily bade farewell to her family. Petunia disguised a tear. She would miss Lily, their fights, but she doesn't want to show frailty.

Lily was the first to get in the Hogwarts Express. She entered in an empty cabin. The greasy-haired boy (who was with that lady) walked in front of her cabin, glanced her, and when their eyes meet, he blushed and ran towards another cabin.

"He must be shy" she thought

It was almost 11 o'clock, the time the train would leave King's Cross Station. Lily was lonely in her cabin. She didn't know anyone.

Then, two boys entered her cabin

"Hi! All other cabins are full. Can we sit here?" one of them said

"Of course!" she answered

"My name is James, James Potter. And this is Sirius Black." The boy introduced him and his friend

"I'm Lily Evans." She said timidly

A minute later, another boy entered the cabin

"May Icome in?"

"Yes!" Lily answered

"I'm Remus Lupin." The boy introduced himself

"Nice to meet you, I'm Sirius Black, he's James Potter, and the girl is Lily Evans."

The train started to move.

They started a conversation. Lily's timidity was vanishing.

"Which house do you want to be?" she asked them

"Gryffindor, of course!" James said quickly

"Me too!" Remus agreed

"I'm almost sure I'll be there, all my family was Gryffindor!" Sirius shouted

Lily was quiet.

"What about you, Lily?"

"I don't know. For what I've read, I prefer Gryffindor, but I don't have any relative to speculate."

"Just don't go to Slytherin. People there are very arrogant!" James shouted

"James, anyone here can go to Slytherin! We don't choose, there is something that do this." Remus explained

"It must be painful." Lily whispered

"I don't think so. My father told me there's a Sorting Hat, which chooses in which house you should be in. It knows your qualities and knows where you must be." Remus explained calmly

"It's a fairy tale, Remus. Imagine if a hat would know who you are. We must do a magic test, maybe we'll have to show our magical knowledge." Sirius replied

Lily was afraid. She was a muggle-born witch, how could she have magical knowledge?

"We're supposed to learn there, Sirius. There is many muggle-born students, how could they know anything about magic? After all, thehouses are divided by the students' personalities, not by their knowledge." Remus replied

"Let's see. What about a bet? I bet 10 galleons for testing magical knowledge, you bet the same money for er… Sorting Hat. The winner takes all!"

Remus was quiet. He wasn't rich, he didn't have all that money. He didn't have beautiful and new robes like the other students in that cabin. How on earth he would have 10 galleons? He was almost sure that there would be a sorting Hat, once his father told him this, but, if his father told him this to don't scare him? It could be a fairy tale, like Sirius said. And if he bet what he didn't have? And if he lose the bet?

"I don't think we should bet." Remus said timidly

"Why not?" Sirius asked

Remus felt embarrassed. He was too responsible to bet what he didn't have, but he didn't like to show to other people that he was poor. He also didn't like to lie. He lied only in very special circumstances.

"I'm not sure if I'm right, so I don't want tospend money in a doubtful business."

He didn't lie. He just omitted the real true. It was humiliating for a child to say that he/she doesn't have as much money as other child 

Sirius opened his mouth, but James discreetly kicked his foot.

"Ouch!" Sirius shouted

Remus looked sad.

Lily tried to change the subject of the conversation:

"And, do youknow the teachers?"

"Not all of them." Remus said "I know the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher is Professor Quintus Moody. His son, Alastor, is an Auror, a very good Auror, though."

"And there is a new Transfiguration teacher, her name is Minerva McGonnagall. She'll replace Professor Snape, who died last year." Sirius told them

"There is an old man, Professor Binns, he teaches History of Magic since when my grandfather was at Hogwarts!" James said

"I don't know any teacher. Like I said, I'm a muggle-born witch."

"So, did you hear about Hogwarts's secret passages? I was talking to Sirius before entering the train, that we must find all the passages and do a map for the future generations of Hogwarts's students." James said

"I read in Hogwarts, a History, that there are many passages. How would you find all of them?" Lily asked

"We'll search all Hogwarts." James answered

"It'll be the "Marauder's Map"!" Sirius shouted

"Ooooh! We arrived! I can't wait to see Hogwarts's castle!" Lily shouted

After going to the Hogwarts's castle by boat, the group entered the Great Hall.

Remus was right, there was a Sorting Hat there. The hat sang a song, explaining how it would chose the houses for the students.

Professor Dumbledore called the first year students:

"Alison Ford!"

Alison Ford was a tiny blond haired girl with red glasses and blue eyes. She looked very confused. Then she sat on the bench and put the Sorting Hat on her head.

"Hufflepuff!" the hat yelled

Then professor Dumbledore shouted:

"Amanda Boggs!"

"Ravenclaw!" the hat yelled

"Bernard Peterson!"

"Ravenclaw!"

"Carolyn Williams!"

"Slytherin!"

"Chloë Angelkort!"

"Slytherin!"

"Daniel Lockhart!"

"Hufflepuff!"

"Deborah Johnson!"

"Hufflepuff!"

"Diana Patterson!"

"Ravenclaw!"

"Evan Rosier!"

"Slytherin!"

"Gabriel Summers!"

"Hufflepuff!"

"Henry Wilkes!"

"Slytherin!"

"James Potter!"

James's blood froze. He ran as fast as he could to the bench. He stumbled in the middle of his way and felt on the floor. Everybody at Slytherin table laugh. James stood up, and blushed. Then he walked calmly, trying to not look to the other students and put the hat on his head.

"Gryffindor!" the hat said at the very moment he put it on his head.

"Konstanze Angelkort!"

Konstanze was Cloë's twin sister.

"Gryffindor!"

"Lily Evans!"

She was nervous too, but she didn't run, she was afraid to stumble just like James did. She walked graciously towards the bench. The greasy-haired boy looked at her looking like hypnotized.

After a few minutes, which looked like centuries to Lily, the hat decided:

"Gryffindor!"

Lily smiled. She was happy to be there. Then she joined Gryffindor's table.

"Lucia Rossini!"

"Gryffindor!"

"Mary Ann Simpson!"

"Ravenclaw!"

"Narcissa Karabastos!"

"Slytherin!"

"Oswald Lestrange!"

"Slytherin!"

"Patricia Wilson!"

"Gryffindor!"

"Peter Pettigrew!"

A very short and shy boy walked timidly towards the bench. The hat didn't yell the boy's house. After almost an hour, the hat decided:

"Gryffindor!"

"Remus Lupin!"

"Gryffindor!"

"Rona Green!"

"Hufflepuff!

"Rufus McDougall!"

"Ravenclaw!"

"Sabrina Brown!"

"Ravenclaw!"

"Severus Snape!"

It was the greasy haired boy.

"Slytherin!"

He joined Slytherin table.

"Sirius Black!"

"Gryffindor!"

"Thomas Taylor!"

"Ravenclaw!"

"Timothy Peterson!"

This boy was the twin brother of Bernard, from Ravenclaw.

"Hufflepuff!"

"Tori Donovan!"

"Hufflepuff!"

"Ursula Bishop!"

"Slytherin!"

"Walter King!"

"Slytherin!"

Then, they dined. There were many kinds of food.

"Have you seen that that greasy haired boy?" Sirius questioned

"Who?" James asked

"That Slytherin. He's Severus Snape, the son of Harold Snape! Harold Snape was the Head of Gryffindor House before death. He taught Transfiguration. He died last year. He would die again if he saw his own son at Slytherin. Mr. Snape was very close to my father and he hated Slytherin.When I was younger, I used to play with Severus. He was always this: a slimy, oily, greasy-haired kid. I didn't like to play with him. He knows Dark Arts. I'm sure he knows more curses than half of the students in seventh year. Of course, he learn it with his uncle Antonin Dolohov, the brother of his mother. Janet D. Snape was a Gryffindor, but she has Slytherin's qualities." Sirius told them 

"Well, let's talk about something more interesting than Severus Snape! We all are here, all who were at that cabin in the Hogwarts Express!" Remus changed the conversation

"It's funny, isn't it?" Lily laughed

"Yes, very funny!" James agreed glancing Lily

"And… there's another boy and another girl at Gryffindor who weren't at the cabin! I think her name is Lucia Rossini, and his name is Peter Pettigrew. He looks very small for his age, doesn't he?"

All of them look to the short, thin and shy boy. He wasn't talking to anyone at Gryffindor table.

"Poor him!" James said "I think he's afraid to make friends. I'll invite him to join us!"

James invited the boy to join the crowd.

"D-do y-y-you w-wan-want to inv-invite m-m-m-me??????" the little boy stuttered

"Why not?"

"Thank you!" he whispered

The boy joined them. Now Lucia was alone. The other two Gryffindor first year's girls, Patricia Wilson and Constance Angelkort were deep in conversation.

"I'll call her!" Lily said

"Hi! I'm Lily Evans. You must be Lucia Rossini!"

"Yes, I am. Nice to meet you!"

"Nice to meet you too! Are you Italian, I mean, your name is Italian, isn't it?" Lily asked

"Yes, my name is Italian, but I'm British like my mother. My father is Italian."

"I like your name! Do you want to join us? I mean, you're in the other side of the table, and there's nobody in our age where you are!"

"Sure!"

Lucia joined them. They were in deep conversation, when the prefect called them to go upstairs, to Gryffindor's tower.

"I can't wait to see the tower!" Lily shouted

"Me neither!" James agreed

When they arrived the tower, the prefect said:

"Pay attention, everybody, mainly the first years. This is painting is the Fat Lady. She'll open the passage only to who have the password. So, listen: everytime you want to go in the tower, you have to say: goblin's beard. Remember: goblin's beard. You'll have to say this password to get in until I change it, all right? So, let's get in!"

Vincent Sparrow, the Gryffindor's prefect, who was a Seventh year student, was very angry because he didn't get the Headboy badge. This year's Headboy was Amos Diggory, from Hufflepuff.

"Wow!" Lily shouted "I want to be prefect one day!"

"Really? So, you'll have to be a very good student, and you'll can't lost points!" Remus shouted

"She'll be!" James said

_To be continued… it's a little annoying until here, but it's just the beginning!_


	2. The beginning - First Year - Part Two

_This is the sequel for **the Beginning. **It's better to read the first part before, but I'll give you a little summary of the story: Lily met James, Remus, Sirius, Peter and everybody else from that time. She met the boy Snape too. You won't believe, but he was a little shy (at least in my story). She and her friends were in Gryffindor, Snape, of course, in Slytherin. It's their first year, and it's still beginning! I hope you enjoy this! Write reviews, please!!!!_

_ _

_ _

_ _

_ _

The beginning – First year – Part 2

**_ _**

**_ _**

Lily woke up worried. It would be her first school day. The last one she arrived at Hogwarts. She looked to her timetable. The first class was going to be History of Magic with Slytherin. She remembered what Sirius said, that an old man, Professor Binns, was their History of Magic teacher. And after all, she had received a letter from Petunia, her sister. Actually, the letter was in her trunk. Petunia must had put it there.

_Lily,_

_ _

_I know exactly what you're thinking! I'm better than Petunia! I'm the one! I'm the favorite daughter! But you're not! Do you think you're gonna date the most beautiful boy in the world? I say you're not! The best you can date is our disgusting neighbor, that fat git, Vernon Dursley! I think he likes you. Poor Lily! And I want to say that you're not a witch. You CAN'T be. Because you're not evil. But I can say something: I hope the old medieval days come back and you soon will be burned! I have another disgusting notice for you: I heard our mother saying to our father that she's going to buy an owl for you!!!! Hahaha! They don't like you, they'll give you THIS kind of pet! And they'll give to me a ring, a sapphire ring. You're a brat and I'm not! You have only 11 years old. I'm 13! Do you know what it mean? I am a teenager, you're just a brat!!!!! Oh! And I told your friends (specially Christina Dawson and Nathalie Ludlow) that you moved to the South Pole just to get rid of them!! I read some of your letters of this abnormal school and I discovered you can pass the Christmas there. I hope you to do it!_

_ _

_Petunia Evans_

Lily read the letter and thought about Petunia. Her sister! Petunia was always jealous of her, always wanted what Lily had. But Lily agreed with Petunia in one thing: their neighbor Vernon Dursley, who was 15 years old, was really a disgusting and fat git.

Lily wasn't worried about her friends or about her parents love for her. She was worried for Petunia. Her own sister hated her that way! Why? Maybe just jealous because of Hogwarts. But Petunia was always that way: the Christmas day was her stronger example for this: if they both got a doll, Petunia used to say that Lily's was better than hers. Lily didn't hate Petunia. She couldn't'. Petunia was her sister, her older sister (Petunia was younger in mental age but I'm talking about their birth ages).

She had put on some clothes, and then black robes, and went downstairs to the common room, very bored.

Remus, James and Sirius were the only living souls there. It was very early. They smiled to Lily.

"Hi!" she said

"Hello!" they replied at the same moment.

"What are you doing here?" she asked

"I suppose it's the same thing you're doing!" Sirius answered

Lily had felt stupid with that question, but she didn't want to show it, so she said:

"I have insomnia, that's why I'm up so early. The sun hasn't rise yet."

"Ooooh! So we have insomnia too, it must be an epidemic!" Sirius replied sarcastically

James laughed and whispered something to Remus. They looked to Sirius and Lily and laughed together.

"Hey! Can you say out loud what you're gossiping? I really want to know!"

"Nooooothing, Sirius! Only that you'll make a nice couple: Mr. And Mrs. Sirius Edward Black! Lily Black, that's really a nice name!" James shouted laughing

Sirius stayed quiet. Lily glanced James and shouted:

"If you don't have anything good to say, please, keep your mouth shut. Better Lily Black than James Lupin or Remus Potter!"

"Hey, Lily! I didn't say anything! There's no point in offending me!" Remus complained

" Sorry, Remus! But Potter is making me crazy! I don't like to be teased!"

"Potter?! Two minutes ago you were calling him James!" Remus replied

"I won't call him James anymore! I only like calling people by their first name when I like them! James Potter isn't my friend, so I won't call him James, I'll call him Potter!" Lily explained

"Okay… EVANS!" James replied

"What's going on?" Lucia, who had already opened the first year girls' dormitory

"Nothing! I'm just going to the library!" Lily shouted

Lily left the common room.

"Now, can you explain to me what really happened?" Lucia asked

"Well, I thought she was too young to have PMT! She must be in THAT days! I'm sure Madam Pomfrey has a potion for it!" James said calmly

"I think you're in that days, James! But, anyway, why Lily is so upset?" Lucia asked

"Nothing important, Lucia, it's just that… I don't know exactly, but I teased her first. She asked us why we were up so early, and I said that we were doing the same thing she was, then she said she had insomnia, and I just said that it must be an epidemic, an insomnia epidemic, and she got bored! Then, Jamie teased her saying that I and her are going to get married, because we were fighting, and Jamie here loves to say that who fights today will marry tomorrow or vice-versa, and she got bored, but more bored. Frankly, I am used to hear James's jokes, and marrying Lily wouldn't be bad… but now… what a mood she has!" Sirius explained

"They make a nice couple!" James agreed

"Does she have a boyfriend? I mean… he must be very jealous, because… well, she made all this scandal only because of a joke?" Sirius asked

"Hey! I met her yesterday! How could I know? I think she doesn't have a boyfriend. She's just 11 years old!"

Vincent Sparrow entered the common room

"What's going on? It's still bed time! Hey! I know you're first years, but you must know that 4 o'clock in the morning is a little bit too early for children be awaken! Please, go back to bed!" Sparrow said coldly

"I'm not a child!" James complained

"Neither am I. I'm a teenager!" Sirius agreed

"Okay, whatever you want to be called, go back to bed!" Sparrow ordered

They went upstairs, back to their dormitories. Sparrow went to his.

Lucia wanted to say something, but she didn't want to put Lily in trouble. Sparrow looked like a strict prefect, and if she said that a first year was out that hour, he must tell a teacher.

***

"He must be dreaming! Lily Black! Humph! Even in my worst nightmare it couldn't happen! No, it isn't my worst nightmare! My worst nightmare would be the one when I marry Potter! I would wake up breathless and scared!"

Hogwarts was very dark. Lily was in one of the halls. Suddenly, she saw something shadowy.

The shadowy thing came next to her and…

"AAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Lily screamed

"Hey! Calm down! I'm not a ghost, and… even if I was one, there's nothing to be startled! Look! I have two arms, two legs, one head… I'm a person, just like you!" it was a boy

"I'm really, really sorry! I didn't want to scream, but… you know… I can't see anything, it's too dark. I can't even see your face! I'm Lily Evans!" she said

"Severus Snape!" the boy whispered, realizing who was the person next to him

"Nice to meet you. You're the son of that lady who gave me some information about how to enter in the platform 9 ¾, aren't you?"

"I think I am. Oh, yes! You asked my mother how to get through the train. I remember. Which's your house?" Severus asked pretending not knowing

"Gryffindor. You're at Slytherin, aren't you? Of course you are! I saw you with the Sorting Hat, and then Sirius told me how sure he was that you were going to Slytherin, because…" she said stoping to talk when she realized she was going to tell him too much

"Because I know more curses than half of the seventh year's students! You can say that! Black says so to everyone who wants to hear! It's true. I know many curses, but even my father thought it was important, since there's many You-Know-Who's supporters, we have to know how to defense ourselves. If we just cross our arms, they'll have the whole magic world. We HAVE to be able to fight against them."

"That's a good point of view. Do you want to be an Auror? I'm a muggle-born witch, but I've read pretty much things to know about magical professions."

"Yep! I'm not sure, though I'm just eleven, but if I had to chose now, I would be an Auror. How about you?"

"I don't have the faintest idea. I don't know enough to say what I prefer to be. Sometimes I think I want to be a teacher. Really! But I think I would lost some of my personal life. Sometimes I think I want to have a shop at Hogsmeade,… Well, I'm too young to think about this! I still have my whole life to!"

"A whole life… my father… he was a very good Transfiguration teacher. You had to see the quantity of owls he had from his students. They liked him. I liked him, but he hasn't got time to be with me. He was too busy and he had to sleep at Hogwarts. He died last Christmas…" Snape said and suddenly, a tear rolled across his face

Lily put her hand kindly on his face.

"Don't cry, Severus. Some things happens because they had to."

Snape glanced Lily angrily

"He didn't have to die! It was all You-Know-Who's fault. He killed my father! I know!" he shouted

"Calm down, Severus. I didn't want to hurt you. I just wanted to try to make you stop crying. I'm sorry. Please, don't be angry with me!" Lily said sweetly

"I'm sorry, Lily. I didn't want to be rude to you. Friends?"

"Of course!"

"So… now you can tell me why were you sad when I met you!"

"Well, I've got a letter from my sister…"

"Sister? That's nice. I mean… I have got one little sister, Orchid. She's 9. I've got also a brother, Harold. He's her twin brother. But they're too different, you can't imagine! Not just outside, but inside too. Orchid is black-haired like my mother, but she has my father's blue eyes. She is a kind of happy girl, but she's very disturbed. I think she has her own world. She's also too shy. Harold, my little brother, was named after my father. He's blond like my father, but he has my mother's black eyes. He's outgoing, happy… But… why are you so upset? Your sister must have wrote you bad news."

"It's not nice to have a sister, at least for me. Not like Petunia. She hates me! She offended me every line in her letter. She cursed me every word in her letter!"

"Why?"

"Because she hates me, because she is my big sister and she thinks I stole our parents love from her. I think it is this."

"I have never had this problem with neither Orchid or Harold. My mother isn't affectionate, so she doesn't actually has to divide love. My father was more affectionate, but he barely was in our house. He had to sleep at Hogwarts, you know… I used to see him only in holidays and in a few weekends."

"My parents don't cared for us in different ways. They love us in the same way. But for Petunia, it isn't enough. She wants more than I have, so for her, if we have the same, she's having less. Understand?"

"Yes. She must be selfish."

"She is." Lily whispered and a tear rolled across her face, and she handed Petunia's letter to Snape

He read it.

"Wow! And I thought that Orchid was disturbed… your sister really needs some professional help. I've read that in the Muggle World, people can have some help from some people named psychologists." He said

"She's a bit disturbed. But I don't think it's case of a psychologist. She's jusat jealous. But her jealous makes me sad. It's sad to have a sister who thinks you wants her bad and because of this paranoia, she wants you bad too. It's weird."

Suddenly a shadowy form walked towards them. It was…

To be continued 

_ _

_A/N – Did you like it? I know it's not good at all, actually it's rather bad, but remember that they're just in the beginning of their first year at Hogwarts and they're still too infantile. Please, review! You can say if you like or you can blame my story too. I like to read all the kinds of reviews! Thanks to everybody who reviewed the last part!_

_I know there must be many grammar mistakes, but don't blame me for this, since English is not my first language. I'm looking for a beta-reader, if you want to correct my stories' many mistakes, please e-mail me: [herm_potter@yahoo.com][1] _

_I'll be glad! I'm glad you read it through the end._

_ _

   [1]: mailto:herm_potter@yahoo.com



	3. The beginning - First Year - Part Three

The beginning – First Year - Part 3

**_ _**

**_ _**

**_ _**

**_ _**

The shadowy thing whispered "Lumos". Then a bright light appeared at the top of her wand.

It was Lucia. She looked startled.

"Come on, Lily! We've gotta go. Sparrow almost discovered you weren't in the common room, and I'm sure you wouldn't want to be the first this year's first year to get a detention, would you?" Lucia asked

"Of course not." Lily answered

"Me neither, and I'm risking my neck coming here now. Sparrow is too strict and he would be delighted to show to Dumbledore and all Hogwarts staff how they were wrong choosing Amos Diggory, instead of him for Head Boy, if he see us out the common room and tell a teacher, we'll get at least a week of detention."

"I know, Lucia" Lily said

"Who is this?" Lucia asked pointing at Severus

"Severus Snape." The boy said offering his hand to shake

Lucia was oblivious, remembering what Sirius must have said to her at his first opportunity.

"Well, nice to meet you too." Severus said sarcastically.

"Uh? What? Sorry, nice to meet you. I'm Lucia Rossini!" Lucia introduced herself

"Never mind!" Severus said

"You'll forgive us, Severus, but I must go. I think you must had heard enough about this Sparrow-boy to know I'll be in great trouble if I don't come back to my house's tower right now. See ya!" Lily bade farewell

"Bye!" Snape waved his hands to the girls who in just a second disappeared from his eyesight.

They were far enough when Lucia started to talk:

"Lily… Severus Snape is a Slytherin, isn't he?"

"Yep!"

"So… what were you talking to him."

"Nothing really important."

"But you look as if you were crying."

"It's just that Potter makes me nervous."

"You were rude to him, Lily."

"I know."

"So… you must apologize him."

"I will. But he was rude to me too."

"He's an eleven years old boy. What would you expect?"

"Politeness."

"You didn't show it to him."

"I know."

"So why are you still mad at him?"

"I'm not mad at him!"

"Really?"

"Really!"

"So what's going on?"

"Nothing important!"

"You can tell me, Lilly. I'm your friend!"

Lily grinned " But we had already met!"

"I know, but I'm your friend. I think you're trustworthy! Don't you think I am?"

"Yeah!"

"So tell me!"

"Okay… it was just a letter from Petunia."

"From who?"

"Petunia, my sister."

"Where's the sad thing? I don't think receiving a letter from a sister would be sad. I have a nine year old sister, Paola, and we are such great friends."

"That's different. Petunia hates me."

"I fight with Paola, sometimes I say that I hate her. You know, my Italian blood… but even when I say it, I know I love her. She's my baby sister!"

"But Petunia definitely don't love me. She likes to see me unhappy, she's jealous of every little thing I have. She offends me every moment she can."

"Lily… when we offend somebody too much, it's because we like this person. If you actually don't like this person, you would just ignore he or she. You would just don't care for this person."

"But it's different. You're saying this because you don't know Petunia."

Lucia opened her mouth to reply, but them, they were in front of Fat Lady's picture.

"Goblin's beard!" Lily whispered

The Fat Lady seemed to be sleeping.

"Dammit!" Lily thought "Pleaseeee, wake up without making noises!"

For their sake, the Fat Lady woke up silently.

"Goblin's beard!" Lily repeated

The Fat Lady allowed them to climb on the common room. It was definitely empty, except for one person: James.

"What the hell are y…" Lily started, but was cut by Lucia

"Sheesh! Don't you see it's better for we to keep our mouths shut? After all, you owe him an apology" 

"Okay then."

James was staring them with his usual teasing smile, and laughing at Lily.

It occurred to Lily that that smile was simply irritating, but she really owed him an apology.

"Potter, I'm really sorry the way I treated you." She said without conviction in her voice. "But, well, I suppose you owe me an apology too. You were really rude."

Lucia kicked Lily's right foot and whispered:

"Now, you're being rude again. You don't ask apologies. You wait the people to give them."

"Evans, I'm really really sorry about me saying that you and Sirius make a really really nice and cute couple andbecause I still think you were made for each other." He said teasingly

Lily opened her mouth to reply, but Lucia grabbed her hand and pulled her to the first year girls' dormitory.

It was almost 6 o'clock, which meant they had only more 2 hours to sleep. Lucia felt on the bed and slept. Lily just laid on the bed, holding an old doll, thinking about how her life had changed in the past two months, since she got the letter from Hogwarts.

The images walked across her head.

*****

She was playing withViolet. That was the name of that old doll. She had many others, new ones. But the only doll she really liked was Violet. She had Violet since she was a baby. Aunt Daisy, who was her father's sister and also her godmother, gave to Lily the doll the day she was born.

Violet was a red haired doll with green eyes (looked like Lily too much) and dressed a tiny violet dress.

Lily was playing with Violet, when she heard Petunia shouting.

"Help! There's an owl inside the house! Help!"

Lily laughed, but after that, went downstairs to see Petunia and the owl.

It was really strange, she thought. Then she realized there was an envelope tied on the owl's left leg. She untied it, and saw that the owl looked hungry. So she went quickly to the kitchen (they were in the dining room) and gave an oat biscuit to theowl. It ate the biscuit and flew away. Petunia was still shouting.

Lily picked up the envelope and looked what was written there. Strangely, it was for her. It was written, in huge and bright green (like her own eyes) letters.

Miss L. Evans

Florist Street, 11

Little Whining- Surrey

Lily had received other letters before, but always on her birthday, which was in March. It was late July.

Petunia looked at her envelope.

"Is this for you?" she asked in disbelief

Lily showed quickly the envelope with her name to Petunia.

"What kind of people sends you a letter tied on an… an owl? I think it must be that disgusting Vernon Dursley, our neighbor. He has a crush on you, you know. I don't know how, but he has." Petunia said

"Shut up, Petunia!" Lily shouted

"I'm older than you. You owe me respect."

"You're just two years older than me, Petunia."

"Anyway, I'm older than you."

Lily didn't answer. She ran towards her bedroom and locked it. Petunia ran after her, but she wasn't as fast as Lily. Then she started beating the door and shouting, trying to make Lily open it. But Lily didn't care. She just wanted to read the letter.

_Dear Miss. Evans,_

_ _

_You were invited to study at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. You mustn't know what are we talking about, thought you're a muggle born witch. I'll explain. You are a witch, you probably have noticed some strange happenings around you, things you just couldn't explain in angry moments of your life. You probably had break something or something else, when you were angry, just using your mental capability. You have magical blood in your veins. I'll finish with all those myths you must have heard about witches and wizards. We don't eat little children. We work in a whole different world, we use magic for our basic necessities. Hogwarts is just this: a school for you to learn how to use your magical skills, how to control your magical blood. We are waiting an owl (it's our way to post letters) fromyou (You can find one in the street you live) saying whether you want to be prepared to use your natural magical skills or just to forget about it. Anyway, the first school day is September the First and if you want to study here, you must be at King's Cross Station, Platform 9 ¾ until 11 o'clock of September the First. A list with all you'll need to study is annexed._

_ _

_Yours sincerely,_

_Quintus Moody_

_Deputy Headmaster_

_ _

# 

# A witch, she still remembered how her jaw had dropped. A witch…

Petunia was still beating the door and shouting. Lily decided to open the door.

"Why all this secret? All because of Vernon Dursley's stupid letters?

"Stop being ridiculous, Petunia. I'm too young to think about this. After all, Vernon Dursley is such a jerk. I f he really likes me, you can have him for your boyfriend. He disgusts me."

"The day I want Vernon Dursley for my boyfriend will be the day I dance can-can in the middle of the street."

"Would you mind betting?"

"Er… yes, of course I mind. I don't need bets to know I don't like Vernon Dursley."

"Okay…" Lily said teasingly

"And… how about that letter? What was written there?"

"None of your business."

"Please!"

"No, Petunia! Stop being curious!"

Petunia came closer and started tickling Lily.

"Lily, my angel, what was written there?"

"I won't tell you!" Lily said between laugher

"S… you want more tickle? No problem" Petunia said tickling Lily harder

"Okay, okay! I'll tell you!"

Petunia stopped tickling Lily.

"So…" Petunia asked

"Well, it's from a school."

"School?" Petunia asked without interest. "Are you sure? What kind of school sent a letter in an owl? After all, you're going to study in my school: St Mary School for Ladies. It's a joke?"

"No, it isn't. And this school is named Hogwarts."

"Hogwarts… Hogwarts… I've never heard about this school before. Is it new?"

"I don't know."

"Hogwarts School for what? Ladies, like St Mary's?"

"Nah! Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

Petunia laughed

"Lily, you can be funny when you want to. Vernon Dursley is ugly, but he's not reason enough to all this!"

"Who talked about Vernon Dursley? I'm talking about my future school."

"Are you really serious, Lily?"

"Of course I am."

"So stop being stupid. There's no witchcraft school nowhere in the world. Somebody is just joking."

"But there's a long book list, and after all, who would want to tease me?"

"I dunno."

"So…"

"Where's the letter, Lily?"

Lily handed to Petunia the letter. Petunia read it startled.How could Lily be a witch? She was so… adorable. And fragile, and docile. She couldn't be a witch. No way. It must be a joke.

"Lily, did you believe in any of these words?"

"In all of them."

"Why?"

"Remember cousin Malcolm's 12 years party?"

"Yeah!"

"Remembered when cousin Anne teased me about my red hair?"

"Of course. I've never seen you that angry before."

"Yes, and I felt a strong desire of kicking her. But as I'm polite, I didn't. But after this, all the apples in the apple tree felled on her. And you know that that apple tree is very strong. We have to use force when we want an apple."

"Coincidence. After all, the wind was strong that day. It must had been that."

"It must be much coincidence.In the same day her beautiful straight hair turned in a bushy hair."

"Hormones changes people's hair and stuff."

"It was very suddenly."

"Lily… you're old enough to stop believing in fairy tale!"

"It's not fairy tale, Petunia. Whatever you want to think."

"Witch's tale, then."

"Better, but it must be true. Who would send me a letter tied on an owl's leg?"

"I really dunno. But I'm sure it wasn't from a Witchcraft School."

"Why are you so sure?"

"Because witches don't exist. They're just a legend. I think you've read too much Snow White. But I thought you liked Snow White and the dwarfs, not the evil witch."

"The letter says that witches aren't necessarily evil. They just have magical blood. We have magical blood."

"Let's supposed it's true. I have the same blood as yours, though I'm your sister. Why didn't I received the letter."

"I dunno. I dunno much about witches."

"See?"

"Well, Petunia, let's see if I get more letters."

Petunia just nodded and left Lily's room.

Petunia ran as fast as she could towards her own room. She wanted with all her heart to know that this letter Lily received was just a joke. But something inside her kept telling her it was true. Intuition.

Why would she be upset about Lily being a witch? She herself didn't really know, but she was upset. Really upset, though.

Why? Because Lily was her baby sister. Because her Lily wasn't going to be in the same school as hers. Because Lily wasn't like her. Because she would lost her baby Lily… now she must hate Lily as hard as she could. She didn't want to miss her. Not at all.

After all, she herself always wanted to be a witch. She often played Snow White with Lilywhen they were young. Good old times, she thought between sobs. She was the WITCH. She liked it. Lily was always Snow White…

She was jealous of Lily, she knew it. Like she had never been before. She used to blame her parents for giving better presents for Lily. Actually, her presents wasn't better than hers. Lily was better than she, Petunia. It was what she had always thought. Lily was prettier, smarter, funnier, more friendly, adorable, lovely… but Petunia loved to show the opposite, as if she thought she was prettier, smarter, and everything else.

Petunia decided: she would hate Lily until death, because of this. Lily was being a witch instead of her. She would hate the whole magical world for her whole life. They were stealing her baby Lily from her. Her baby sister. It was unforgivable.

"Damn Lily, damn all the witches and wizards!" Petunia mentally shouted between real sobs and tears. Then she felt strangely asleep.

Lily was really happy. Not that she have ever imagine she was a witch, but because she always thought about herself thinking about a normal girl, like everyone else. Now she knew she was… different. She didn't decide whether it was good being different or not.

Her parents were out. The very minute they arrived, Lily ran towards them to explain. It was a very odd experience.

"Mum, dad! I have something to tell you." Lily yelled from the stairs

She went downstairs and then, she handed the letter to her mother, who was more tolerant.

Her mother eyes ran over the letter, and then… she didn't look shocked (this was something very ODD).

"So… you're a witch." Her mother said calmly

"Yeah" Lily replied

"Well, I won't say that I didn't expect this, because as a matter-of-fact I did" her father said

"You did?" Lily asked astonished

"Yes, WE did." Her mother replied 

"How?" Lily asked

Her parents glanced each other, then, her mother said:

"Well, Lily… you showed some… supernatural powers. Since you were a baby. You used to move things with your eyes and… well, first, I didn't want to believe you were a witch or something, but then… I saw it wasn't an evil thing."

"But how did you realize I was a witch, not that I only HAD supernatural powers."

"We did some research." Her father said "Your blood has a substance which even the doctors didn't new what it was."

"They thought it was a new virus" her mother continued

"But then… they find out that it wasn't noxious. But they still didn't know what it was." Her father said

"We were desperate, when we find a good soul. Arabella Figg. A good woman. She told us the truth about witches and wizards. She told us you were one of them." her mother said

"Of course, we didn't believe at first. But then… she showed us some magical powers. It was amazing. She told us you were going to receive a letter, THIS letter, when you were around 11 years old." Her father said

"And here you are. We know all this stuff about muggles and all. When we discovered the truth about you, we bought many books in a place called Diagon Alley, where Ms. Figg told us we were going to find some stuff about witches and wizards, and studied them, you. We know we are Muggle, and all this stuff. I'll give you the books. Ms. Figg told us it's better for you to read it before Hogwarts."

Lily looked at them astonished. It was too much information for only a dayMs. Figg, a witch? Her parents knowing about witches?

"Why didn't you tell me?" Lily asked in a hoarse voice

"We thought it wasn't the right time. After all, we didn't have SURE you were a witch. We had almost sure." Her father replied

"Ms. Figg is a witch?"

"Yes, she is." Her mother answered

"All this time, when I and Petunia were there and she took care of us. Was she a witch then?"

"I said yes, Lily." Her mother repeated

Lily took a long breath and said this time calmly.

"Okay then. Where are the books."

Since that day, she read all she could about witches and magical world.

*****

Lily came back to the reality when Lucia shook her arms.

"Earth to Moon!" Lucia shouted in Lily's ear

"Ouch!" Lily complained "Are you trying to make me deaf?"

"Well… no, but you have to wake up!" Lucia replied

"Where's everybody… I mean… the other girls?"

"Patricia Wilson and Konstanze Angelkort you mean?"

"Whatever."

"They went downstairs to have breakfast."

"Oh!"

"I know you want to know about the boys."

"Of course not! How can you know? You don't know me."

"I know you, Lily. When I can trust a person, is because I know exactly who they are. That's why I trust you, that's why I'm your friend. And I know you are, or you'll be a friend of mine."

"Well, thank you. But I didn't want to know about the guys."

"Okay, so I won't tell you."

"Lucia! Okay… I WANT to know about them."

Lucia grinned, and said

"They vanished when we went upstairs to sleep. That's why James was there. He was waiting for the others."

"How do you know? You were sleeping."

"Didn't you wonder how could I be in the common room when you woke up and were talking to the boys? I have Divination skills. It's a pity we don't have Divination until the third year."

"Ja… well… Potter told me in the train that he was glad there wasn't Divination in the first year. He said that Divination didn't really exist, that it was the witches and wizards' art to fool Muggles. They love to go to those places to know about their future."

"There are some muggles who really do this to muggles. Even witches and wizards. But it's necessary to have the skill to do this." Lucia replied calmly

"I do believe you." Lily said " All you said, at least what I know, was correct. And you knew where I was when I was talking to Severus, even though the castle is huge."

"Yeah. I knew it. But, please. Avoid him."

"Who?"

"Snape. He's not that trustful. He's inconstant and he'll make a decision in the future that will change all his life."

"He's just a friend."

"Okay"

"And… Lucia… why were the boys going out?"

"Because they want to do a map. Only the short one was still sleeping."

They put on robes and went downstairs to the breakfast.

There was an odd thing happening.

To be continued

_Please, review it! You can say if it's nice or bad. Praise or blame me, pleaseeeeee!!!!! I've find a beta-reader, so I think there's no grammar mistakes now (ALELUIA!). I'm evil, aren't I? I love leaving cliffhangers. But it's how I can make you look forward to the sequels._

__

_ _

_ _

_ _


End file.
